To What Extent?
by somerandomthoughts
Summary: Ava needs to be strong. Stronger than ever before. Her world is on the very edge of war and what she is puts her and her families lives in danger. However, she is determined to leave her mark on the world and she has quite possibly some of the greatest friends to help her do so. But she also has to pass her last year at Hogwarts, doesn't sound too hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer; All credit to Rowling I own nothing, but I thank her for allowing me to write my nonsense. Thank you too for reading it!_

**Chapter one**

* * *

Ava had never really had an opinion on rain. She believed that it could be both a wondrous gift sent from the Gods during a drought or just a plain nuisance. In this instance it_ was_ a nuisance. This downpour Ava had happened to find herself in was brutally cold and miserable. The sky above her was the darkest kind of grey you could imagine. The rain lashed diagonally down on her as she speedily walked home and the harshest of winds pushed against her in such force that each step was a challenge. Ava was now regretting her choice of clothing by this time, she had dressed for summer to visit her longest known friends. -Hugh and Sophie, who happened to be twins- Ava now believed she was stupid for hoping for the sun to last during a _British_ summer and deciding to dress in a way that would be more suited for a country closer to the Equator. Although she had borrowed a waterproof jacket from Hugh and the distance from Hugh and Sophie's house to her home was only a few streets, Ava was thoroughly soaked before she was even half way home.

Ava had made an oath to herself when she was just aged eleven. That oath was to spend every moment she could spare during her school holidays, with her two oldest and closest friends, she was yet to break her oath. Now for any one person to stop and question why a eleven year old girl would make such an oath may struggle for an answer. However those who happen to know Ava Saunders personally will know that at the age of eleven Ava was selected to attend to a prestigious and exclusive boarding school in the Scottish Highlands. They would also know, if they were a family member, that Ava happened to be a witch too. These were the reasons behind her oath. She was desperate not lose her two best muggle friends.  
Ava Saunders was now seventeen year old witch and in the magical world that meant she was classed as an adult. This adult witch would be continuing her studies at Hogwarts for her last year, at the end of the summer. Ava was a seventh year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, who was top of her defence of the dark arts class but whilst she was at home she was just another stubborn teenage girl, life at home was simpler for many reasons.

For the entire walk home Ava felt on edge. Something about that afternoon was wrong. It was different. And not the good kind of different too. This was one reason why she had opted to walk home with her ten inch Hazel wood and dragon heartstring wand placed up her sleeve,just in-case of an attack. Now Ava was not the type of person to be overly paranoid but due to new events she was starting to become a little more, _cautious_. In the magical world there have always been tension between pure-blooded wizards, half-bloods and muggleborns, this tension dated back to the very founders of Hogwarts. But current affairs had brought a whole new wave of fear and terror to this long standing dispute. There were a new blood purist group who went by the name Death eaters and followed a... man who demanded to be known as Lord Voldemort. He along with his followers believed that the only wizards worth anything in the world were those not linked in any way with muggles. All non pure-bloods were considered scum. These terrorists go to any lengths to achieve their goals. From violence to disappearances, all of which the ministry of magic happen to believe are in no way linked together. This made Ava's life difficult as she was a muggleborn witch, meaning her parents and younger sister were all muggles.  
Ava knew something was wrong by the time she arrived home. Once she had unlocked the front door and stepped inside she was struck by just how dark and cold her home was. Something terrible had happened here, she could almost sense the dark magic in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_Something terrible had happened here, she could almost sense the dark magic._

* * *

The Saunders home was normally a light, spacious house. That was bright and happy and welcoming. It was currently _far_ from any of those traits now. The wooden coat stand, that would normally stand to the left of the front door was snapped in half and it lay across the floor, chips of wood and coats were singed and strewn across the hallway. Chunks of wood from the stairs looked to be blasted off and the walls surrounding Ava were ever so slightly crumbling. As Ava's eyes adjusted to the darkness see began to see more and more damage to her home. As she stood in complete shock and terror in the doorway she tried to call out for her mother. "Mum?" she cried out. There came no reply. Ava then tried the light switch on the wall to her right, no light came on, she looked up to find the remains of a smashed light bulb above her. Ava pulled out her wand an cast a spell to ignite the tip. "_Mum_!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway, sliding on broken glass. Her kitchen was empty. The very kitchen she had spent numerous hours sitting in with her mother sharing her stories of her time at Hogwarts and cooking with both her mother and sister, now lay in ruin. The oak table and the four chairs were over turned. Smashed crockery littered the floor and cupboard doors were broken off their hinges. She fought back the rapidly growing feeling to sob as she began her search for her family through the rest of her violated home.  
Each room was empty and ransacked. She used the phone in the kitchen to call her mothers friends, her fathers workplace and family members to see if her family could be visiting a friend, family or just be at work. However luck was most _definitely_ not on her side as each had neither seen or heard off any of them that day. Her fathers assistant had also told her that he had taken a personal day off work too. Fear began to grow and _grow_ inside her. She hurriedly ended a phone call off a persistent and nosey friend of her mothers, who told Ava that she 'had not seen her mother in quite sometime but insisted that Ava and her mother came round for tea soon'. Her parents never just disappeared during the holidays with out telling her. This was _not_ some prank, her parents would never play something so horrible on her. Ava knew something was drastically wrong. She called out for her mother, father and sister again although, somehow, she knew it was useless and began another walk through her empty and ghostly home. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came to her room again and had lifted her wand to light her room.

It wasn't seeing her belongings torn and damaged that had made her stop it was the words she had now noticed that looked to be burned black onto her white bedroom walls.

**_Filthy Mudblood._**  
Those two words broke her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Ava had never sobbed like this before, in fact she never had sobbed at all. It was loud and painful, the sobs that tore from her chest. Noises she never knew she could make came shrieking from her. She had caused this, she thought. 'It's _my_ fault._ I_ became a witch. _I_ singled my family out. _I_ should never have became a witch. If _I_ hadn't became a witch my family would be home. They'd be _safe_.' She stayed like that for far too long, crumpled in on her self. Crying till the point she found she could cry no longer. As her muscles cramped, her breathing was still rapid though she knew she was calming a little. This made her think more clearly. Ava knew she needed somebody. Somebody who _might_ just understand _slightly_ what she was going through.  
The only person in that position was her magical best friend. Lily Evans.  
The fastest way to reach Lily would be through sending a patronus charm, Ava thought. That was what she needed now, speed. Lily and herself had spent three quarters of their last year at Hogwarts learning and perfecting the charm. Lily's patronus was a beautiful and graceful doe and Ava's was a crocodile. At first she thought it was absurd but then Lily-after almost wetting herself from laughing so hard- had told her that the two do actually share traits in common. "You're a crocodile." Lily began, barely suppressing her giggles. "Your mood can turn quickly from good to bad. You can come off as abrupt at times and you do tend to hold grudges. You can be overprotective too and insulting once in awhile, and you don't mind lashing out and taking your anger out on others" Ava had thought about this more than she probably should, it never quite left her alone.

Although Ava was know thankful for her outrageous patronus, as it would most definitely grab Lily's attention. So after twenty _solid _minuets of calming herself down enough, Ava was able to muster up a happy enough memory to carry off her patronus to Lily. She was able to send off a message to Lily that was simple. _"Help me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_She was able to send off a message to Lily that was simple. "Help me."_

* * *

After sending the message off to Lily, Ava picked herself up off the ground and began making her way downstairs to wait for her red headed friend there. She only paused for a moment to fix a broken window on the landing that was letting in excesses of rain water and the howling wind was causing her head to hurt even more than it already did from her sobbing session. Ava was not pleased with herself that she broke down in such a way as she did because she always believed that crying showed weakness. And weak was something she did _not_ want to be.

Once down stairs, she picked her way through the maze of glass, wood and clothing till she reached the kitchen. All of her movements felt _robotic_ to her. She pulled up a chair from the floor, sat and waited for Lily to hopefully show up. She sat there and waited for half an hour with her mind numbly blank. She felt lost and that she could do _nothing_. She could not pull her self out of this state to make a start on repairing her home and fixing the damage the Death Eaters had caused. Fixing up the damage would just bring up waves of pain, loss and longing. It all felt small in comparison to her missing loved ones. Her family had just disappeared and all that was left was her destroyed home. These ruins were proof of a struggle and proof that they had not just abandoned her here. Three loud, sudden cracks caused her mind to come to some kind of attention.

These cracks led Ava to jump out of her chair and her to pull out her wand out again and to hold defensively out in front of her. Ava was under the impression that these cracks were the sign that the Death Eaters had come back to finish the job that they had started earlier. She was now determined not to go down _with out_ a fight. Unlike her powerless, muggle, family who fought against trained witches and wizards Ava had _some_ defensive training, which she prayed would allow her to cause some damage. She was posed by the kitchen door and was just about to throw a jinx at the intruders when Lily Evans' voice called her name and stopped her.

"Lily?" Ava called out.

"Ava are you all right? What's going on?" Person-posing-as-Lily asked. Ava was cautious she _needed_ some proof that this was actually Lily.

"Prove it!" Ava shouted back at the voice. She knew she sounded insane but she could not risk any chances.

"Prove what, Ava? Are you all right? Come out, let me talk to you. You're worrying me."

"Prove that you're you! Prove that you're Lily!"

"That's absurd! Why would-" As 'Lily' were talking Ava could hear the mumbling voices of two males.

"I don't care! Do it!"

"Fine, fine!..." 'Lily' Sighed "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright silver doe came padding down into the kitchen reassuring Ava that it was indeed Lily Evans talking to her. She left her hiding place from behind the door and stepped out to meet Lily. She received a collective gasp of shock from her three visitors, who all stood in her hallway with their wands lit up and raised. Coming out into the hallway Ava was able to learn that the two mumbling males voices belonged to the two very tanned looking James Potter -who looked to be pushing Lily behind him unconsciously- and Sirius Black, who gave a drawn out whistle at the sight of Ava. Through all that had happened that afternoon Ava forgot that she was wearing clothes that were rain soaked and she didn't even want to imagine what her hair and sunken face looked like right now, there were more pressing matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Through all that had happened that afternoon Ava forgot that she was wearing clothes that were rain soaked and she didn't even want to imagine what her hair and sunken face looked like right now, there were more pressing matters._

* * *

"Oh Godric Ava, what happened to _you_? What's going on? It's a mess, your house. You're a mess too!" Lily fired at once at Ava without pausing to breath. She took a few steps forward to close the gap between the two girls, however James was rather reluctant to let her go any further. Lily stood to the front of the two tall boys, her green eyes were wide and sympathetic. All three of them were wearing light clothes for a hot summer and not a single one of them had a drop of rainwater on them. Ava concluded that they had apparated over to her house and had caused the three loud cracks that had startled her moments ago. They had all passed their apparation tests last year with out major splinching injuries.

"Lils, _careful_" Lily shot him a look of confusion.  
"James have you looked at her? Something's wrong. Ava wouldn't hurt me. She needs my help."  
"Lily's right, James. _Ava_ wouldn't hurt her. But Lil, is _she_ Ava? You have to be careful. Times are different now, just look around you. This. This could all be just some trick she needs to prove she _is_ Ava." Sirius said seriously and without an ounce of his usual mirth.

"What are you talking about? This is _not_ some trick. Why would someone fake something like this? Well? They _wouldn't_." Lily shot back at the two dark haired boys, who stood looking rather defensive.  
"It's only fair Lily. She made you prove your identity, right? Now she can prove hers, right Ava?" James said slowly.

Through out their conversation Ava stood with her shoulders slumped and wide eyed but she was not at all relaxed. She was still on edge.  
"Fine, but all this "proving who you are' is a load of dragon dung. It's just wasting time!" Lily's voice was rising the more she became worked up about it all. "Lily?" Ava croaked out, her voice was still hoarse from sobbing.  
"Shh, it's okay Av. It's okay. I just need to answer a question for me, okay? Can you do that for me?" Lily spoke to her as if Ava was on the edge of another breakdown. Ava realised that she must have looked fragile. Although she knew she wouldn't cry now, as she had no tears left. She just nodded her head and looked at her.  
"Good. Now..." Lily paused and thought hard about this for a moment. "Okay, I know." she sighed. "What did I fear the most about starting at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Ava's first thought was of Lily's fear was that she would be rejected from the magical world or that it would be too much for her and she'd find herself drowning in it all. Ava had felt the same way too. This is what brought the two girls together on their very first train ride to Hogwarts together. Their fear and determination to not let it control them. But something stopped her from saying this. What she did say to Lily was:  
"You were scared that you would lose your sister forever." Lily winced at the thought and nodded her head. That told the two Marauders that she right and she was indeed Ava. James looked at her with clear pain across his face and Sirius looked shocked. They all knew of how horrid Lily's sister-Petunia- was to her and did not expect Lily to be scared of losing her.  
"Lily. They're gone. All of them. _Gone_." Ava said in a flat monotone.  
Lily gasped at that, ran to her and pulled her into her arms.  
"_All_ of them. My mum, dad and Cassy too. They're just _gone_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"All of them. My mum, dad and Cassy too. They're just gone._

* * *

" James, Sirius go search the place. I want towels and blankets. She's soaked through and frozen. Now!" Lily ordered the two Marauders, whilst pulling Ava along to the living room.  
"Come a long Prongs, the General has spoken!" Sirius said as he slapped James on his back, seemingly un-fazed by his current surroundings and the situation he found himself to be in. The two boys then proceeded to noisily climb the stairs to complete the task Lily had just handed out.

Meanwhile, in the living room Lily, with a wave of her wand and the use of a charm, had straightened out the room to all its former glory. Not one object seemed to be broken or out of place. Lily really was a powerful and clever witch. The sofa's had straightened themselves out, all glass had found its way home to the right photo frame, light fitting or screen. The wallpaper that had been torn off had be fixed and the walls were clean of all burn marks. The room looked clean and unmarked of the catastrophic events that had just past but to Ava, whom Lily had sat down on the sofa, the room still felt dirty and violated. Lily waved her wand again and muttered a spell under her breath and Ava was warm and dry. She was thankful for Lily's kindness and her ability to take control. Ava needed that right now, she needed for someone else to take control whilst she had a breakdown. It was unlike Ava, she knew that too, she normally found herself to be in control of her emotions. Ordering people around or comforting them when they broke down was what she found herself doing most days. It was a new experience for her to be on the receiving end of this kind of help and she really did appreciate their-Lily, James and Sirius'- efforts.

The pressure of Lily's hand on Ava's right shoulder brought the traumatised girl out of her head as Lily knelt down in front of her.

"Ava I'm sorry this has happened to you. I truly am. It's completely unfair, inhumane and wrong. But if _you_ want_ my_ help you _have_ to tell me what happened." Lily urged. Ava opened her mouth to talk but she found that no words would come out.  
"I can only help if you tell me Ava" Lily insisted whilst looking into Ava's hazel eyes. Lily noted how lost she looked.  
"Lils you may want to check this out" James interrupted the two girls as he stood in the doorway of the living room with a bundle of blankets and towels in his hands. The look on his face told the two young witches that the matter he was talking about was serious. Lily let out an annoyed sigh and straightened herself back up again. She took the bundle off him and draped a couple of blankets around Ava.  
"I'll be back down in a moment, Av. You keep working on what happened, all right?" Lily told Ava. Her tone told Ava that there was no room for discussion. Ava nodded and the two left together. Ava listened to each step of theirs on the staircase and followed them up already knowing what James was going to show her.

Her three friends stood in her bedroom staring at the words that were burnt into her wall. Sirius looked outraged. He stood with his hands pulled into fists at his sides and was taking very slow and thought out deep breaths. James was stood behind Lily with his arms around her, holding onto her tightly looking disgusted at the words. Lily looked to be holding back tears. The words had hit her the hardest out of the three of them.

"_I_ wasn't here to protect them. This_ my_ fault, they're gone. _I_ was out with friends. They were alone and unprotected. This is _my_ fault." Ava confessed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"I wasn't here to protect them. This my fault, they're gone. I was out with friends. They were alone and unprotected. This is my fault." Ava confessed._

* * *

"Don't you _ever_ say that again" Sirius practically growled at Ava. "This _was_ _never_ and it _will never_ be your fault. This is those damn sick minded, twisted pure blooded-"  
"That's enough Padfoot" James cut Sirius off before his insults could get any worse. "Go take a walk, you need to calm down." James told Sirius because through out his small, and cut short, rant it was clear to see that he was just working himself up and his anger only seems to be growing. The long, dark haired Marauder looked as if he was about to challenge James. But James just raised a single eyebrow at him almost _daring_ him to try something seeing this Sirius dropped the challengingly look he had about him and left the room clenching and unclenching his fists.

Sirius' outburst had surprised Ava so much in fact that it had pulled her out of her self-destructive mind frame. She was now in the process of making up a plan. This plan was not at all thought out nor was it fool proof. It involved her packing a bag and setting out on foot in search of her family and inflicting as much pain as possible on those who had taken her loved ones away from her. In fact Ava had realised that her vague plan _was_ stupid and quite possibly suicidal but it was the only thing she could think about right now. In her mind _she_ was the one to blame for all of this so, _she_ was the only one who could fix it. The only thing that mattered now was finding her family. She really didn't care for what could happen to her. Any sane person could make a list of all the flaws in her plan but she decided to over look them all. However before she could put her plan into action Lily distracted her.

"Ava I don't know what you're thinking about but I don't like that look on your face. Stop to think for a minute before you do something completely stupid and reckless."  
"Lily I have to find them and get them back. I have to make sure they're safe. I don't believe they're dead. God knows what I'll do to those Death Eaters if they've so much as laid a wand on any of them." Ava spat back at Lily  
"Shut up Ava. You're talking absolute nonsense. Its stupid! You cannot go running off and attacking any old person." Lily began. "I'm not saying we're not going to do anything about this but we _have_ to be careful. We need a plan. We have to inform the authorities too!" The red head argued back.  
"Screw planning! Lily this is my family. Would you sit around and wait for some corrupt group of Aurors to do something?" Ava demanded.  
"Hey! Not every Auror is corrupt! My father is a damn good man." James exclaimed.  
"Oh shut up James. She never meant to single anyone out, she meant the Ministry in general. They haven't exactly done much with all the disappearances lately, have they?" Lily pointed out.  
"They're under staffed as it is. They're trying their best." explained James.

"Well their best _isn't_ enough James! _I'm_ going to find them. Whether you agree with what I'm doing Lily or not and whether you'll help me. I will get them back." Ava vowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

_"Well their best isn't enough James! I'm going to find them. Whether you agree with what I'm doing Lily or not and whether you'll help me. I will get them back." Ava vowed_.

* * *

"Godric Ava I'm telling you I'll help but only if we have some idea what we're doing!"  
"_I'm_ going to go out and find them Lily. That's what_ I'm_ doing!"  
"And tell me O knowledgeable Ava!" Lily spat at Ava. "_Where_ are they? _Who_ took them? _How_ long have they been gone for? _Who_ would want to take three muggles? And why oh why is it _your_ family? _What_ have _you_ done for all this to happen? Can you answer _any_ of these? Demanded Lily.

Ava was beat and Lily knew it. "I thought as much. Now, first off James, Sirius and I will _all_ help you and secondly I have an idea." Lily prompted. "James would your parents let Ava stay for a few weeks? She could share my room with me if needs be." Lily asked James.  
"What you've been staying at his place? When did this happen, Lily? Oh and I don't need to stay with James, honestly." Spluttered Ava. Completely shocked at what her magical best friend had shared with her. James and Lily had been in their relationship since Christmas of last year and had spent day trips to each others home but this was the first that Ava had heard of the two living in the same house-other than Hogwarts, of course.-  
"Petunia and I had a row so I've been staying with James and his family for a while, we were holidaying in the South of France when we got your message that's why we took so long to get here, sorry about that, but you are not talking your way out of this one. I want to keep my eye on you! James?" rushed Lily looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Yeah, sure she can stay. She can have the room next to Yours." James replied.

Ava sighed in defeat, knowing this was one argument she wouldn't win and glared at Lily.  
"Good" Ava said smiling at Ava. "If there is anything you want to bring with you, I suggest you find it now. We shouldn't stay long." Lily said a little sheepishly, as she looked around the mess that Ava once called her bedroom.  
"No. I want to fix the place up before we go. I can't bare to see it this way" Admitted Ava. "Go wait in the living room, I'll sort everything out, pack a back and meet you downstairs." She said waving them off. James looked to Lily to see if she trusted Ava's word. Lily nodded and pulled James down the staircase with her.

Ava took her time in each room and repeated the charm Lily had used previously. She stood and watched as each room fixed itself up. One by one they looked almost as good as new. The Muggle-born Witch found the hardest room to see in such a state was her twelve year old sister-Cassidy's- room. The room was not the worst compared to the damaged rooms downstairs but it was the most painful. However helpful the charm was it couldn't repair the collage of photo's that were once hung up on her sisters bedroom wall. These had all been burnt to ashes. They had documented their family through the years. Ava was always over-protective over Cassidy, her sister found it annoying most of the time but understood her need to look out for her. That was why she found being in her room and looking at the wreck the most painful. Knowing she had not been there _the one_ time she needed protecting.

She was glad to see Sirius outside the room waiting to pull her in for a much needed hug. "Lily told me what we're going to do I agree with her too." Began Sirius. "Ava_ I need_ you to know that this isn't your fault and we will find them." He swore to her. Ava had not believed what he had said about it not being her fault but she thanked him anyway and walked across the hall to her room to put together a bag of things she would need for her mission and stay at James' house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

_Ava had not believed what he had said about it not being her fault but she thanked him anyway and walked across the hall to her room to put together a bag of things she would need for her mission and to stay at James' house._

* * *

Ava entered her living room, unnoticed by her three friends, with just a small rucksack strewn across her shoulder. She cleared her throat to draw their attention to her and told them she was ready to leave.

"That all you're bringing? I thought girls were supposed to pack about six tons of belongings of theirs whenever they go on trips?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm a witch, you idiot. It's a undetectable expansion charm" Ava replied a little bluntly. Feeling annoyed at what she believed to be such a silly question.  
"Well you'll be pleased to know it works!" Commented Sirius with a grin growing across his face. This actually made Ava smile slightly, her cheek muscles felt stiff from her having such a stoic facial expression for so long. Through all that had happened in a few short hours, Ava had forgot that earlier that same very day she was smiling and laughing with her two muggle best friends. That had seemed like a life time ago for her now.

"That's my girl, I can see you smiling. You don't have to hide it, We all know and accept that _I_ am the most humorous person in the room." He continued. Sirius had seemed to have slipped back into his role of being the clown for everyone. This made the air in the room a little lighter, _everyone_ was grateful for that.  
"I object to that Mr Padfoot!" James declared.  
"On what grounds?" Asked the cocky, handsome Marauder.  
"On the grounds that _you_ are a dim witted fool!" Retorted James.  
"I am offended, Prongs. You are just jealous of my intellect and my large-" By now Ava was happily laughing at the two bickering boys. Keeping up the cold attitude was hard for Ava to do. She found that even though she could hold a grudge longer than anyone she knew, it was difficult for her to be openly cold, cruel or mean towards anyone. Especially in the presence of James Potter and Sirius Black.  
"Come on you two, we'd better be getting back by now" Lily interrupted. The three Gryffindor's, whom were sat down, stood up.  
"Okay Sirius you're going to have to apparate Ava in and I'm going to apparate my lovely Lily in" James informed them all.  
"Urgh, get a room you too" Ava said feeling a little sick at the sweetness of the two of them, as James chuckled at Lily's crimson blush-she had never been good with compliments.-  
"Why must this dolt have to apparate me into your house?" Questioned Ava indicating to Sirius.  
"It's an old family house with complicated protection wards, they only let _family_ members to apparate in with people." James told her.

Ava noted the way he had said family members, she knew the two were incredible close but she never knew that they considered themselves brothers. She was happy that Sirius had someone he was proud to call his family. She understood that Sirius resented his family in every way possible and was deeply hurt to learn that his younger brother-Regulus- had taken the path in life their parents always hoped their sons would take. That path being full of dark magic and the egotistical importance of 'pure blood'.

Sirius walked over to stand next to Ava and offered her his arm.  
"I shall ignore your petty attempt to insult me. For I am better than such things. Whenever you're ready my Lady." Sirius said rather pompously, ducking his head to look his bizarre silver eyes directly into her hazel ones. Ava laughed at his antics, glad to have some kind of distraction, and hooked her arm with his. She then closed her eyes, kept her mind blank and waited for the inevitable pull behind her stomach and the nauseating feeling that told her she was apparating. Ava was then pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, her eyeballs were being forced back into her head and her ear-drums were, what could only be described as, exploding. Although she had perfected apparition during her lessons at Hogwarts, it was her lest favourite mode of transport due to the agonizingly uncomfortable air to it. Once the pain had subsided and her feet felt to be firmly on solid ground, she opened her eyes.

The house that stood before her took her breath away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_ The house that stood before her took her breath away._

* * *

It was at least four stories high and twice as long as her home. It had a solid, wooden Victorian design to it. Through the setting summer sun the gardens surrounding the house looked magnificent. In front of the house were rows and rows of exotic plants and flowers all gracefully swaying in the breeze. Ava had never seen such a beautiful house in her lifetime. Each of the downstairs windows, that she could see, had soft, inviting light glowing from within. Ava stood in awed silence.

Through out the whole time Sirius stood by her and watched her take in the magical home. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face whilst watching her. He too was always a little stunned by the beauty of his home, he never wanted to be rid of the moment when the house took his breath away. Although he had 'officially' moved into the Potter's home at the age of sixteen he had considered that house, home a long time ago. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had _never_ been his home. That house was a part of Hell that had crawled up out of the pit to make his life a misery and it had succeeded for a long time too. He was ever so lucky to have escaped the house and his parents. He never forgot that and he didn't plan on forgetting it too.

He looked down on her and quietly spoke, almost as if he were to talk too loudly he might disturb the house and it would fly off like a startled bird.  
"It's beautiful, eh?" He asked. Ava found that again she was unable to form a sentence so she just nodded rapidly and hoped he understood what she was trying to get across. Sirius let out a throaty laugh at her wide eyed nodding head and led her closer to the house.

The two walked across the lawn in silence. There was a faint, pleasant floral scent in the air, Ava noted that she really liked it. They both came to a stop on the grand wooden porch Mrs and Mr Potter stood before them. Mrs Potter was an older mother whom stood tall and proud and wore such a warm smile that made Ava want to hug her. Mr Potter stood quite like his wife but instead he wore an expression that suggested he-wanted-an-explanation-as-to-why-the-boys-had-brought-home-a-strange-girl-but-was-more-than-happy-to-accommodate-her. Ava found that she probably never seen such an expressive person and even though he wore such a peculiar expression-that was aimed at Sirius- he didn't look cold or mean, which she was grateful of.

Sirius made the introductions. "Isabelle, Everard I would finally like to introduce to you Ava Saunders!"  
Ava had never really liked being in the centre of attention and found that she was vigorously blushing now that she had everyone's attention direction at her. She made a slight awkward wave at the two Potters.  
"Thank you Mrs and Mr Potter for letting me stay I promise I wont be any trouble" She stuttered out.

"Oh please enough of that formal rubbish call me Isabelle and call my husband Everard" Mrs potter told her as she pulled the young witch into a warm motherly hug. "Sirius has told us so much about you!" She cooed. Ava blushed harder at hearing this.  
"Come on Isabelle, let the kids in. They're probably hungry." Laughed Mr Potter, Ava was relieved to see that he looked less cautious now that he knew who she was. Ava also wondered what Sirius could have told them about her to make them trust her. Sirius laughed along with him too.  
"When aren't James and I hungry?" The two Potters happily led Ava and Sirius into a grand and welcoming kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

_The two Potters happily led Ava and Sirius into a grand and welcoming kitchen._

* * *

The Potters home was _exactly_ how you would expect it to be. It was light and open and full of magical photo's documenting their families history (Ava was thrilled at the amount of baby pictures of James Mrs Potter had accumulated). The house seemed to be even bigger on the inside. The entire fourth floor had been converted to a library full of deep reds, fluffy rugs and deep sofas and armchairs. Under different circumstances Ava would have loved to have relaxed there. The room reminded her of the Gryffindor common room. There were shelves and shelves with rows and rows of books sat upon them in that room.  
The floor beneath that was split into three bedrooms and Mr Potter's office. These rooms belonged to the family-Mr and Mrs potter, James and Sirius.-  
The floor beneath that was made up into four beautiful and spacious guest bedrooms.  
Ava and Lily each slept in their own rooms that were separated across the hall from one another. Each bedroom in the Potters home came with their own bathrooms too.  
The first floor of the house was split into two. On the right side of the house was split into the kitchen, dinning room and living rooms and on the left side, this room took up the entire length, was a giant ball room. There was only one word Ava found was able to describe the Potter's home that was 'grand'. The house _was_ grand.

Ava spent four days in the Potters home and not once did she feel unwelcome there. Despite this she was never able to fully relax. Her family was always at the forefront of her mind. The four Gryffindor's had collectively decided not to tell the older Potter's of Ava's 'domestic situation.' They all believed that if Isabelle and Everard were to find out about Ava's family they would have to tell the Ministry and that would get them no where in their mission to find them.

During these four days they had each tried to, _subtly_, find out all they could about the rising Death Eaters. Without leading anyone to believe they wanted to join their ranks. It wasn't at all easy. This involved scouring the 'The Daily Prophet'. Quizzing Mr Potter about his time at the office; as the head of the Aurors in The Ministry and sneaking into his office at night to read through his reports. This was usually left to James and Sirius and the nifty invisibility cloak. They made Ava swear that she would never reveal their marvellous cloak to anyone on the pain of constant harassment, which knowing the two Marauder actually meant _constant harassment_. And leaving the comfort of the Potter's home to, again, subtly interrogate all those who could have any information about the Death Eaters or where they would hold any prisoners.

Ava never once believed that the Death Eaters had killed her family but she never could explain why she believed this. She couldn't just tell James, Lily and Sirius that it just didn't sit right in her stomach the thought of them being dead. James actually came up with a decent theory proving what she already believed.

He came about sharing his theory during the second night of Ava's visit. They were all lounging in Library reading over newspapers, notes of conversations they had over-heard, whilst they had visited Diagon Ally earlier that day, or reading over Mr Potter's reports. The night was drawing on and they were each becoming tired and irritable. And Lily had brought up the subject that the rest had considered to be taboo.

"Ava?" Lily yawned.  
"Hmm...?" She replied not looking up from the report she was reading for the third time that night.  
"You're not going to want to hear this." This sentence drew James and Sirius' attention to her and Ava's full attention too. "But what if, you know, they're um-" Lily never really knew how the phrase that sentence correctly but she needn't worry for Ava had already cut her off before she could finish.  
"Lily I _pray_, you are not implying that they are dead. I've told you this. I know that they're not." Ava hissed.  
"You say that but you have _no_ proof, I just don't want you to hurt yourself with false hope" Implored Lily.  
"You know Lils, she could be right. We didn't find any bodies, did we? Why would a bunch of Death Eaters go to the trouble of hiding or burying a bunch of dead muggles? No offence meant Av." Interrupted James.  
"None taken James, and thank you for setting Lily right James." Thanked Ava, although his choice of words displeased her. This piece of wisdom Ava then clung on to for the next few days, it helped to keep her going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**Authors note:** _Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed my work, It really means a lot to me. However I am no longer able to post a new chapter everyday. I will try to post one every Friday and a few extra ones when I can. Sorry to break my chain of 'different day different chapter', but its just a lot to do when I have to write and edit something halfway decent each day and balance school work too. Sorry again but on with the story..._

_This piece of wisdom Ava then clung on to for the next few days, it helped to keep her going._

* * *

However hopeful Ava was, that hope was never capable of hiding her frustration and anger at the dead ends she constantly seemed to find herself at. Her anger was starting to affect the others; she was becoming short tempered with her friends. They all thought themselves lucky James' parents had given the teenagers some distance over their say. Ava was going no where with all the bits of scrap newspaper articles and useless conversation they and listened in on. Thankfully her mood was lifted, when James and Sirius had came home on her third night at the Potters house.

The two boys spent the entire day investigating leads up in The Hogs Head Inn at Hogsmeade. The bar at the Hog's Head is one small, very dirty, and dingy room that has bay windows that are so encrusted with filth that you can barely see through them. The stone floor of the place is so dirty that it looks as though there is not a floor at all, but instead that the building is simply built on open ground. The pub was run by an old man with bright blue eyes. The boys spent hours in there in various disguises and under the Invisibility cloak listening to the few strange customers the pub had. Lucky enough they were able to over hear a conversation worth all their troubles between two men late one evening.

Other than the disguised James in the opposite corner these two men were the only visible others in the pub. They sat huddled together and spoke in whispers. The men were quite the opposites of each other. One man was small, bold and ugly. The other was very tall and seemed to have more than enough hair that the small bold man could use some to make a _wig_ and fake _beard_ and the tall man would _still_ have a full head of hair. Sirius was stood beside them under the Invisibility cloak barely breathing in fear of what they might do if they were to find him. Their conversation went as the following:  
"They're getting too bold. The ministry gon 'ave to do something about them if they keep going like this." The bold man said in hushed tones, waving his hands around and then spat on the floor.  
"That's what the want aint it?. To be talked 'bout, feared. That and _power_." Replied the tall man whom had an extremely deep voice.  
"I know that stupid! But they're snatchin' up muggles now. I know where they're hiding them too! S'not all that 'ard to find them either. I could turn 'em in an be a hero." The small bald man said proudly and smugly.  
"You aint the only one either. I know too. I got's the mark too. He tells me just the same as you. You'd be dead before you even tried!" The large hairy argued back.  
"They wouldn't be able to. Where they to then dung head?" The short man spoke with a look of superiority. That was wiped quickly off by his companions reply.  
"South of the Moors. In a little cottage. All on its own. No one 'round for miles. I aint so stupid to try to rat on them, they got people ever where" The hairy man fired back and looked at James accusingly as if he were one of these 'people', neither realising what information that was just given away. The bold man then glared at him and went back to drinking his fire whiskey.

Sirius took this as his clue to leave. He walked toward James knocked his knee- which was their signal if they had to tell one another something- and quickly left the bar. Outside the bar Sirius filled James in all he found out. They both knew that they didn't have all the pieces to their puzzle. They hadn't understood all that was shared and that Ava's family might _not_ be there. But this was more information then they had at the beginning of their man hunt. So they both agreed that the girls needed to know this. They rushed back to the house to fill in the two Gryffindor girls all they had learnt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_They rushed back to the house to fill in the two Gryffindor girls all they had learnt._

* * *

James Potter and Sirius Black apparated straight into their library expecting to find their two friends, Lily Potter and Ava Saunders, sat in various positions reading over mountains of notes and planning ways to get hold of new information to aid their 'search and rescue mission'. They however were dumbfounded to see the library empty. The boys set out in a rush to find the two girls and share with them the valuable information they had learnt just moments ago.

They were relieved to see them both in the kitchen. Ava was sat upon the counter swinging her legs, laughing at something Lily had just said before they had entered. Lily was stood next to her best friend and looked to be making a couple of smoothies for themselves. The two girls turned to take in the two boys and laughed at their abrupt entrance.  
"You two all right there?" Ava asked smiling at them with wide, happy eyes and flushed cheeks. Sirius was the first to react. He pulled himself together, straightened himself out and stood up tall. He then wiped the look of shock off his face. And spoke to James.  
"Look here, my dear Prongs. We _gentlemen_ have been out working tirelessly all day long and come home to these two.. two children prancing around! Ridiculous is what I would describe it as"  
"My good Padfoot_ I_ must agree with you. What do you children have to say for yourselves?" Answered James keeping up Sirius' pompous persona.  
"Fancy a smoothie? Your Mum said it was all right for us to make them." Offered Lily tilting her glass up at them. James and Sirius Laughed at them. The former walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a tight, warm, bone crushing hug. Afterwards he titled her head up and kissed her.

Their two friends waited a moment before interrupting them. Sirius cleared his throat to draw their attention away from mashing their lips together.  
"We actually have stuff to tell them prongs, so if you'd mind not snogging dear little Lily's face off, I'd be most thankful." Sirius remarked.  
Hearing this Lily pulled herself away from James at looked up at Sirius, her face showing a clear sign of her embarrassment.  
"You've got something to tell us?" Lily asked looking directly into his eyes, pretending not to be embarrassed. But her vivid red blush and her nervous lip biting told a different story. Sirius barked a low laugh at her and began telling her and Ava all they had learnt whilst he and James were at the Hogs Head.

The two girls listened carefully to Sirius' story and didn't interrupt him. By the end of his tale Ava was pacing the kitchen, mind racing ahead of her and Lily was sat down, hand covering her mouth, in shock. James was stood behind her rubbing slow, calming circles into her shoulders.  
There was, then, a very long and eerily, stretched out moment of silence.

"Okay, okay" Ava began slowly. "So you're telling me, _us_, that you listened to a conversation between a couple of funny looking men about 'them'- meaning Death Eaters- and _you believe,_ they are now actually capturing muggles and could, _could_ be holding them in a small cottage on the Moors. Did I get that right?" She asked sceptically.  
"Yes. _South_ of the Moors to be more specific." Sirius replied simply. Ava glared at him for his remark.  
"We have to check the place out." Lily stated as if she were answering a simple question in class. Lily's remark caused everyone in the Potters kitchen to spin around and gawk, with their mouths open in shock, at her. Lily was not the type to condone reckless or stupid behaviour. In fact she was considered to be one of the strictest Prefects at Hogwarts- that she was proud of- What she had said was more to be expected to have come from Ava or Sirius not _Lily Evans_.  
"_What?_ What is everyone looking at? It's the truth, isn't it? We have to at least check the place out. If there are any Death Eaters in there and no muggles we wont go in, we can just call for the Aurors. If we know for certain, only then, we go in. But if there are _any_ muggles in there I will go in. Even with a slim chance of any muggles being in there we cannot sit back and do nothing!" Lily insisted.

James' disapproval was clear to see on his face and he also voiced his opinion too.  
"Lily stop. That's stupid and dangerous. _You_ are not going off into the middle of nowhere to stake out a cottage that could or could not be home to psychopathic Death Eaters holding muggles against their will. And also Ava's family might not be don't know if they are. It's too risky. No. You, _you,_ just can't."  
"James, do_ not_ try to argue this one with me. I am going that's final. And anyway I'm not going on my own. We are_ all_ in this thing together, right? It's not as if I'm looking for a fight anyway, I'm looking for muggles. Simple, not _so_ harmful muggles. Plus I have a plan." She said with such determination that all James could do was shake his head at her with his jaw clenched in anger and disapproval.

Ava, Sirius and James all drew around Lily to listen to her plan. Lily's plan was simple and quite frankly it seemed as if it could almost work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_ Lily's plan__ was simple and quite frankly it seemed as if it could almost work._

* * *

"We go camping." Lily Evans stated to a visibly upset James Potter, and to a curious looking Ava Saunders and Sirius Black.  
"What?" James splutter running his hands through his dark hair. Lily sighed and explained herself carefully for all her friends to hear and understand.  
"We go "camping" on the Moors." She began, actually making air quotes with her fingers when she said the word camping. "For a few days and spend those days looking for the cottage. Like undercover agents. If we find it, we watch it for a day or so. To make sure that there _are_ Death Eaters holding muggles there as prisoners. And we do something if there is and nothing if there isn't or if it is_ just_ a cottage. Okay? Or does anyone have any better ideas?"

James removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. He let a weary sigh before he spoke.  
"This was always going to happen like this, wasn't it? There was no non-reckless way of doing this."  
"Nope" Lily said popping the P.  
"Well, I'm in! sounds like fun" Sirius told everyone with a cheeky grin on his handsome, tanned face.  
"This is not some game Sirius. God know what could happen when we get there. We have to be careful. As much as I hate to say it, this could be a life or death situation if we mess up." Ava pointed out to him.  
"This is why we have to tell someone what we know. My dad has great Aurous that are trained for this kind of situation. Godric knows what could happen! Hell nothing could happen" James pleaded.  
"We've spoken about this James, they'd never listen to us. We're just a couple of kids. Plus its been four days already, times running out." Lily declared.  
"I'm in. I don't mind camping for a few days" Ava continued. "James are you coming? I understand the risks and how much I'm asking of you for this, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I won't hold it against you if you choose to opt out"  
"No, no don't misunderstand me, I'm coming. Someone has to look after that idiot." James drawled pointing at Sirius.

Ava cut Sirius off before he had any chance of making some ridiculous comment. She spoke looking directly into each of her friends eyes, she tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and gave a small speech.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you've all done for me. I'm trying not to sound like some fool but, I really could _not_ of done any of this with out any one of you." Ava then proceeded to hug each of her friends and thanked them each again for their support, faith, level headedness and light hearted humour at the most tense of times. Her thanks felt pitiful compared to the love and gratitude she felt that she couldn't express towards them.

"All right, that's more than enough _feelings_." Sirius said pulling a face. "Now we have to do some serious prep" Sirius reminded each of his friends.  
"You're right, Sirius. We need to make a list of everything we'll need: Tents, beds, clothes, food, medical supplies, anything else?" Lily asked.  
"No I think that covers most things. We can get all of those from the house, but first we have to clear it with my parents. That should be interesting..." James admitted running his hands through his hair again. It was a nervous habit of his.  
Sirius barked out another laugh and divulged his two female friends into the tale of his, James, Remus and Peter's last camping trip.  
"Fourth year. James, Peter, Remus an I all went camping for three days. We all came back without any of our stuff, in our underwear and Peter, poor Peter, the poor guy can't look at hedgehogs the same again! Good times, Prongsie, good times!" He bellowed out.  
"I need to hear the details to this story! You're going to tell me about it later." Ava insisted. "But I'm _sure_ we could convince them at dinner tonight. I don't mind making a meal for us all whilst you guys get everything ready. To persuade them. If they say no we_ could_ always sneak out."  
"We'll see about that" James replied.

With that comment they all agreed with what Ava had suggested and began prepping bags, tents and dinner. They had a long way to go still, yet Ava _knew_ they were on the right track in finding her family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

_They had a long way to go still, yet Ava knew they were on the right track in finding her family._

* * *

By half past seven Ava, Lily, Sirius and James had everything they would need or could find a possibility of them needing during their "camping" trip safely packing into four rucksacks -one for each of them to carry.- They were able to fit the masses of equipment into four rucksacks with the use of various weightless charms and an undetectable expansion charm on each bag. James had safely hidden them out of sight in the ball room. Away from his parents prying eyes, in the case they did have to sneak out, yet easy to grab if his parents did consent to their unexpected camping trip. Although James would never admit to his friends, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of sneaking out against his parents blessing in the current semi- crisis the magical world happens to find itself in. This was rather unsettling for him, he believed he had now grown up quite a considerable amount since he started dating Lily.

Lily had noticed James' new found maturity and she was glad that he was no longer the immature little toe rag, that would hex students in the corridors at school for fun, but she was also very grateful that he hadn't lost his sense of humour. It's one of the many traits that she loved about him. Yes, Lily Evans was sure she loved James Potter. And she would never tire of telling him that too. However she was not the type of person to get all gooey and romantic in public, she never felt the need to reassure their relationship with an enthusiastic make out sessions in public or at school. Actually she never felt the need to reassure her relationship with James at all. The two seemed solid. They seemed connected on a level that she couldn't explain with out sounding like a gushing teenage girl, even though she would actually be a gushing teenage girl.

James jogged back into the kitchen to see Lily and Sirius helping Ava set the dining table and dish up the cooked dinner, Ava had made for them all. He couldn't help but to notice the blush that crept on her as Sirius' hand swept across her hand as he muttered something in her ear causing her to laugh. James knew Sirius felt something rather strong towards their friend and James was now becoming certain that she felt the same way toward his best friend, even if she hadn't realise it yet. He also knew Sirius was trying desperately not to act on said feelings because of her predicament. They were rather cute together, he thought and he knew that the two would definitely make a great couple if they could put aside their stubbornness. Thinking this James shook his head at how- Lily would call it- fluffy he was being. He cleared his throat and spoke to Ava.

"Roast dinner on a Tuesday, in the middle of summer?"  
"Shut up. It's the only meal I'm certain I can cook with out giving you all food poisoning." Ava admitted. "Do you want call down your parents James I'm just about done here."  
"Already called them. They're on their way down." James laughed at her.  
"Good, carry the spare roast potatoes across." Ava ordered whilst balancing three plates full of hot food on her arms. She was half way toward the table when Sirius picked up two of the plates from her hands.  
"Where to chef?"  
"The plate without the sprouts is Lily's the other one is Isabella's. So the right from the head of the table and the other head of the table." Ava organised. James had just placed the spare roast potatoes down on the table when Mrs and Mr Potter walked into the room.

"God Godric, who went to all this trouble?" Isabella Potter exclaimed looking at the table full of steaming food.  
"I did, it's a small thank you for letting me stay the past few days." Ava said a little bashfully.  
"Well you can stay more often, this looks delicious dear" Everard laughed, his face a pleasant mix of surprise and happiness. Ava wondered how one man could show so many emotions in one facial expression.  
"Oh hush you, always thinking about his stomach. Thank you dear it's very sweet but you didn't have to go to all this trouble" Isabella spoke softly to Ava.  
"It was my pleasure, really." Was the young witches reply.

Everybody then sat down at the table. Mrs and Mr Potter were each at the heads of the table and Lily and James were sat together on one side of the table and Ava and Sirius were sat together opposite them. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed a very delicious dinner and the evening seemed to be winding down. The mood through out the meal was pleasant but no one could hide the tension in the air. It was Sirius who ripped open the bubble of tension and breached the topic of their impromptu camping trip.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

_It was Sirius who ripped open the bubble of tension and breached the topic of their impromptu camping trip._

* * *

Sirius was _never_ to be considered shy and he wasn't changing that trait any time soon. He very bluntly asked Isabella and Everard if the four of them- Himself James, Ava and Lily-could spend a few days out camping. His approach didn't help their cause either. They would have to go about subtly, the three other Gryffindor's believed, but after haggling, sincere looks, practically pleading and a lie from Lily that stated the two boys didn't believe that she and Ava could last a few days out in the 'wild' or without being in a five mile radius of library, the two senior Potter's finally gave in and allowed them to go.

The kitchen and table were clear again and the final checks on their rucksacks were completed. They were confidant they had all they could possibly need. Ava, Lily, Sirius and James all stood on the Potters porch saying goodbye to Isabella and Everard. Love was shared, promises were made, they would remember to put in place all the protection wards and that they weren't to go looking for trouble either. There was something about the expression on Everard's face that gave Ava the impression that he almost knew what they were about to embark on, still they continued with their search and rescue mission. And she pushed this thought out of her head. Ava walked across the porch and grabbed onto Sirius' hand indicating that she was ready to go. She had to admit she felt a little childlike holding his hand like this, she had griped it so tight she worried she might cut the blood circulation off. The two would be apparating together again. Waiting till after James and Lily had apparated away with a loud crack, Sirius dropped his head to whisper in Ava's ear that she should hold on tight and chuckled at her shiver in response. She r_eally_ didn't like apparating.

Ava felt Sirius twist away from her. She shut her eyes tightly and was pressed very hard from all directions. She started to struggle to breath properly as she felt an immense pressure squeeze her skull and chest. But just as soon as it all had began, it was over. She felt the solid, hard, dry ground beneath her hands and knees? She must of fallen over whilst landing. Typical, she thought, another thing to make Sirius laugh at her again. She pulled herself up and brushed the grass off her hands and knees whilst controlling her breathing.

"If I hear _one_ joke about me falling over, I'll kick your arse Black. Understand?" Ava said angrily with her eyes glaring at the dark haired boy who stood beside her

"I'm must make fun of you dearie, It's my _downfall._ You get ever so cute when you're angry"

Ava was too shocked at his comment to reply back with anything witty. Sirius had never commented on her looks, he had always been to preoccupied with other girls, girls that never challenged his flirty behaviour, to notice a thing about her before. She stood stock still just staring at him until James had diverted her attention away from his best friend who was distracting himself with his straps on his bag. She was probably over thinking this, wasn't she? It was just a comment he used to get the better of her, right? Instead she sighed at his very poor pun and turned away from him.

"Okay we've got about an hours walk in that direction" James said pointing to what Ava hoped was South "Until we can come across a good enough place to set up camp for the night." With his wand laying flat in the palm of his hand, he began walking in the opposite direction of the tip.

The four of them walked what seemed like a eternity for Ava. They walked across flat fields of grass, climbed over large rocks embedded in the ground, picked their way through closely packed together, tall, pale trees. It seemed much longer than an hour before James was satisfied with the clearing he had found. This clearing was just big enough for the four of them to use as a camp site.

This clearing was set in a large, round-like, patch of dried grass, surrounded by the ghostly trees. It was also close to a shallow river, Ava could hear the rush of the water. They each dumped their rucksacks beside one an others in the centre of the clearing. James was by far the most comfortable in these surroundings and quickly took charge. He gave Ava and Sirius the job of finding wood for a camp fire, whilst he and Lily put up the tents and started on the wards. Ava and Sirius set out to find the firewood, with their wands held in their hands in the fading light-the sun was quickly setting on them.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Authors Note:** _Sorry this chapter's so short, I haven't been feeling too well lately, but this is better than nothing. Would really love to hear from you guys though! Thank you._

_She kissed him on the check, which surprised the both of them and said goodnight, tomorrow would be a day that required a lot of sleep._

* * *

Ava was rudely awoken the next morning by James and Sirius shouting at her and Lily to wake up, at the crack of dawn. She quite literally meant the crack of dawn, the sun hadn't risen yet but it was already quite light outside. The grass outside was dewy, few birds sang and the air was shockingly chilly. Once up, dressed and fed the four Gryffindor students began to discuss how they were going to tackle today. Which quickly turned into a light hearted heated argument.

They were all either sat or stood around the sofa and arm chairs in the girls tent. The main discussing point was if they were all going off together, in pairs or on the own. Quickly they eliminated the idea of travelling off on their own, in an environment that was alien to some of them it would be stupid to do so. And they were now debating whether them pairing up was a good idea.

The argument had a 3:1 split. Ava, Sirius and James all agreed that pairing up would be the best option because with it, they could cover more ground and have someone to watch their backs. But Lily strongly believed that it would be safer to all go together, even if that way took double the time to cover the same amount of grounds..

Sirius was the one to bring about a compromise.

"Lily listen to me" He shouted to get his voice heard over James and Ava's. They soon hushed after they heard him. "We pair up, but split everything. Food, tents, medicines and make doubles of the maps. Just in case. Before we go out we select a meeting point to go to at the end of that day and we go looking for anything. If we find something we go straight to the meeting a point and find a way of telling the others. Does that sound like a good idea?" He finished maintain eye contact with his red headed friend. Whom stood with her arms crossed across her chest and had her chin ever so slightly jutting outward. He raised his eyebrows and learned forward on the balls of his feet waiting for her answer.

Lily was quiet for a moment thinking through everything he had said. She tucked a lock of hair behind he ears and bit her lip. "Yes." She said quietly. "_But_ we change the meeting point each day, I don't want to risk someone finding us, okay?" Everyone agreed with her.

Lily reached into her rucksack that was on the floor beside the sofa and carefully pulled out three muggle compasses. "if any of us gets lost out there and can't, for some reason use their wands or magic, these will help you find your way back to our meeting points." She handed them out and gave a quick demonstration to James and Sirius on how they use them.

Ava took this time to make three more copies of all their maps, so there was one for each of them.

Once the boys knew how to use their compasses with their maps, they set about locating a safe spot to use as their first meeting point at nightfall that night and began packing up all their belongings. James was set on not letting Lily out of his sight so those two would be pairing off together and heading out in a south-west direction and Ava and Sirius would be heading out in a south-east direction.

Happy they had evenly distributed their stuff out, they all quickly said their goodbyes and wished each other the very best of luck. For luck is most definitely what they will all need, luck and bravery.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Authors Note:** _Sorry this chapter's so short, I haven't been feeling too well lately, but this is better than nothing. Would really love to hear from you guys though! Thank you._

_She kissed him on the check, which surprised the both of them and said goodnight, tomorrow would be a day that required a lot of sleep._

* * *

Ava was rudely awoken the next morning by James and Sirius shouting at her and Lily to wake up, at the crack of dawn. She quite literally meant the crack of dawn, the sun hadn't risen yet but it was already quite light outside. The grass outside was dewy, few birds sang and the air was shockingly chilly. Once up, dressed and fed the four Gryffindor students began to discuss how they were going to tackle today. Which quickly turned into a light hearted heated argument.

They were all either sat or stood around the sofa and arm chairs in the girls tent. The main discussing point was if they were all going off together, in pairs or on the own. Quickly they eliminated the idea of travelling off on their own, in an environment that was alien to some of them it would be stupid to do so. And they were now debating whether them pairing up was a good idea.

The argument had a 3:1 split. Ava, Sirius and James all agreed that pairing up would be the best option because with it, they could cover more ground and have someone to watch their backs. But Lily strongly believed that it would be safer to all go together, even if that way took double the time to cover the same amount of grounds..

Sirius was the one to bring about a compromise.

"Lily listen to me" He shouted to get his voice heard over James and Ava's. They soon hushed after they heard him. "We pair up, but split everything. Food, tents, medicines and make doubles of the maps. Just in case. Before we go out we select a meeting point to go to at the end of that day and we go looking for anything. If we find something we go straight to the meeting a point and find a way of telling the others. Does that sound like a good idea?" He finished maintain eye contact with his red headed friend. Whom stood with her arms crossed across her chest and had her chin ever so slightly jutting outward. He raised his eyebrows and learned forward on the balls of his feet waiting for her answer.

Lily was quiet for a moment thinking through everything he had said. She tucked a lock of hair behind he ears and bit her lip. "Yes." She said quietly. "_But_ we change the meeting point each day, I don't want to risk someone finding us, okay?" Everyone agreed with her.

Lily reached into her rucksack that was on the floor beside the sofa and carefully pulled out three muggle compasses. "if any of us gets lost out there and can't, for some reason use their wands or magic, these will help you find your way back to our meeting points." She handed them out and gave a quick demonstration to James and Sirius on how they use them.

Ava took this time to make three more copies of all their maps, so there was one for each of them.

Once the boys knew how to use their compasses with their maps, they set about locating a safe spot to use as their first meeting point at nightfall that night and began packing up all their belongings. James was set on not letting Lily out of his sight so those two would be pairing off together and heading out in a south-west direction and Ava and Sirius would be heading out in a south-east direction.

Happy they had evenly distributed their stuff out, they all quickly said their goodbyes and wished each other the very best of luck. For luck is most definitely what they will all need, luck and bravery.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

_For luck is most definitely what they will all need, luck and bravery._

* * *

All day Ava and Sirius walked, climbed and pushed on. Deeper into lands that were soon unfamiliar to the both of them. Lucky enough Ava found that she only fell over once and that was only because she had to climb over a tall bush and Sirius was beside her to pick her up. She was grateful for that. The few spoke little to each other, the sheer size of the Moors compared to the two of them made them feel small and unimportant. The land that surrounded them both was vast and empty. Lush fields of grass spread around them for miles. Small hills grew into small mountains and although their surroundings were beautiful, it was very lonely. All day the two of them had been out there walking south- east and had not seen another person. Sheep yes, lots of sheep. But no sign of human life. This caused Ava's small amount of hope to shrink, rapidly.

The sun was starting to set in the sky once again and Ava took a small amount of time to watch the sun make its slow descend down the sky, Sirius kept walking around the large hill they both decided was too big to climb and they were both too tired to try. Noticing that he was walking on his own he turned around and saw Ava standing facing the setting sun with her eyes closed soaking up the sun. He stood in awe. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair tied back and wisps of hair blowing loosely in the gentle wind, her cheeks flushed and her body leaned towards the fading light. He gave her a moment alone before clearing his throat to get her attention. Startled Ava's head snapped too quickly to face Sirius, hurting her neck. He nodded his head toward the other side of the hill.  
"Fancy getting to the other side and call it a night?" He asked with a small smile on his lips and his silver, grey eyes focused on her hazel nodded whilst rubbing the back of her neck. He waited until she caught back up to him before he continued to walk around the sun bleached hill.

Expecting to see more grass, fields and hills Sirius was shocked to a standstill, to see a wide stone cottage that when he actually stopped dead in his tracks he caused Ava to walk fully into him.

"God, Sirius what happened to getting to the other side?" She grumbled as she walked around him only to stop and gasp at the cottage.

The stone cottage was an ordinary looking one. It was brown stoned, with two chimneys attached to each end of the house. Wood ran around the edges of the windows a large dark wooden door stood in the centre of the building. Over grown flowers and plants grew around the house and ivy grew wildly up the right side of the house. The whole cottage looked cute, it looked like something that with a bit of love could be on the back of a post card. It did not look like a torture house used by Death Eaters, thought Ava.

She was the first to regain the ability to talk. "Do you think that's the place? It's got to be. Only thing round here for miles. There's no way it isn't." She kept rambling nervously hoping Sirius would interrupt her. She couldn't look at him though, her eyes wouldn't look away from that cottage. She felt as if she were to look away the house would cease to exist and disappear suddenly.  
"No clue. Honestly? I didn't expect to find anything so soon." He told her bluntly. He too was still shocked.

Ava stood next to him wringing her wrists out. She took a deep breath in, rocked on her heels then took off striding across the few hundred yards or so between them and the cottage.  
Sirius spluttered for a moment and chased after her. Once he caught up to her he quickly tackled her to the ground.  
"Stop moving. Or they'll see us." He ordered looking down on her. His hair fell across his face as he straddled her waist to keep her still. Ava quickly stopped and she laid flat under him. He rolled off her but kept his hand on her arm ready to pull her back down if she got up. "Now got any smart ideas that would get us _safely_ to the house without being seen? We don't know who's in there. Can't afford to be stupid now." He said through his white teeth, with his dark eyebrows raised. Ava sighed, released the tension from shoulders and rolled onto her stomach to look at the lonely cottage. she shook her head once.

"Good thing you were partnered up with someone who has a brain. James has the cloak so that leaves disillusion charms." He told her, still lying on his back looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

If they were going to check who was in that house safely. They would have to do it quickly, light was fading fast and they also had to get back to base camp to inform Lily and James on their find.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

_They would have to do it quickly, light was fading fast and they also had to get back to base camp to inform Lily and James on their find._

* * *

Sirius sat up and rolled smoothly onto his knees and Ava turned back to face him instead of the desolate cottage.  
"Okay, so we both go up under the disillusion charm and go peeping through their windows. When we see what we're looking for we get our arses back to basecamp get a hold of James and Lily come back and make a whole lot of chaos. I can do that." Ava said with her head titled and her lips pressed together.  
"Not as," he paused looking for the right word and spoke with his hands waving about. "Messy. But yes that's what will happen if that is the cottage we're looking for we go get reinforcements and raid that place." he said with a lick of his lips and a grin.

With looks of encouragement to one another, they cast the spells and made their way over toward the cottage. Ava would be scouting the right side of the cottage and Sirius the left. Once they had checked all they could they were to meet back up at the bottom of the hill.

On closer inspection their job their hand wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed. All windows on the stone cottage were board up, form the outside, and the neglected, over grown bushes made it difficult to get close enough to look for a gap between the boards. Also the cottage was bigger close up, it was two stories high. From the outside they would never know for sure if Ava's family were inside.

It had taken an eternity to search the right side of the cottage Ava thought and the sky was dark now. She was nearing the end of her search; she was at the second to last window on the end wall of the cottage and was just about to move on when she spotted a shadow move through the gap between the green and black rotten wooden boards covering the window. She pushed through a tangled mess of brambles, scraping and cutting flesh on her hands and arms, to get closer to the window. She closed her eyes and pressed her left ear on the board and listened. Hoping to hear something. _Anything._

As luck finally leaned towards her again, Ava did hear something. She could faintly hear two low, grumbling and hoarse voices. These disembodied voices were vicious and young sounding. They also seemed to be in a heated argument with one another. Although their voices were muffled Ava could hear them clear enough due to the broken panel in the window.

"We can't get rid of them yet Amycus, there's still things we can learn to _do_ to them. Then we can teach the others and he'll be proud of us and we'll show his gratitude and thanks in ways you can never imagine." The first voice Ava could hear was female and seemed to be imploring on the other.  
"I _don't_ care Alecto! They're dirty little... I want them gone. _Killed._ I'm sick of living so close to filthy muggles. Nobody cares about them, you said there would be all kinds of chaos because of who's she's friends with! Those damn bloodtraitors. But I've heard nothing! Nobody gives a dragons arse about 'em." The second voice, this one male, exclaimed.

Ava gasped in shock and horror. She had found her family. They had to be talking about her family, right? Her gasp had caused her to stumble back and knock herself against the window. Her eyes widened in fear, had they heard her?

"Am keep your voice down. Look give me till tomorrow afternoon with them, then they're all yours. Deal?" The female voice, known as Alecto, offered. Judging by her next reply Ava assumed Amycus agreed with the other woman.  
"Thanks. You won't regret this."

Ava's face was painted with horror. Her family were alive, barely; she had decided they were talking about her family. They had been in fact tortured and will be again tomorrow, if she couldn't stop that. Also they were to be murdered tomorrow too. Oh god, Ava found it impossible to breath; her whole body began to shake and her vision began to blur. How dare these vile excuses of human beings hurt defenceless people and play god with their lives. Ava wanted to scream. _Her_ families lives. By God she wanted nothing more to go blasting her way into that cottage- the rest of her train of thought scared her, she had trouble believing what she wanted to do to them. In a desperate attempt to calm herself down she scrunched up her fists, closed her eyes and focused on slowing her pounding heart and rapid breaths. Once her heart had slowed she noticed her disillusion charm was starting to fade and she sprinted back to the bottom of the hill to meet back up and share with Sirius what she had found out. She had to get out of there before she got herself and her family all killed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

_She had to get out of there before she got herself and her family all killed._

* * *

She focused on running. On getting back to Sirius. He could help her. He'd been full of great ideas and useful, completely smart and not reckless plans lately. Ava thought that to be a little weird, normally at school he was the one to suggest and pull off all the stupid pranks and get himself and his friends into trouble the size of a fresh heap of dragon dung. He'd grown up she realised, over the course of finishing their sixth year at Hogwarts and now; he had grown up a lot. That impressed her, more than she would care to admit. These thoughts distracted her and soon enough she was back at the hill, Sirius was already there waiting for her.

"Av I didn't find them. Though I did come across a couple of doors that lead to a cellar, I think I heard something but I couldn't tell." Sirius said whilst shaking his head, his eyes flicking up from his boots to Ava face when she didn't reply. "You all right?"  
Ava stood with her hands pressed together resting on her chin, her wide eyes staring past him as she sucked in deep breaths between her rosy lips.  
"I found them. Sirius I freaking found them!" She whispered to him as she dragged her hands up into her hair.

"They're in there?" He hid his mouth behind his hands and stared past her, towards the cottage. Ava nodded slowly.  
"We have to get them out, tonight." Ava said gravely, the colour draining from her face. Her breathing escalated. For such a open area of land there _really_ was no air here Ava thought as she started pacing.  
"What happened? What's going to happen? Ava? Stop." He told her whilst he clamped his hands onto her shoulders and ducked his head to look her in the eye. "Breath, slowly." And she did, and soon she was able to control her breathing and her heart rate.  
"You can't imagine what they've done to them. I heard a couple of them. Death Eaters. They said. T-they said they were going." Understanding what she couldn't bring herself to say he hugged her.  
"How much time do we have? he asked as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.  
"Tomorrow. The said they'd do it tomorrow." Ava choked out, her throat felt smaller and unbearably tight. Sirius was lost for words for a moment.  
"Godric Ava. Lets get back to James and Lily, so we can get back here as soon as we can." Sirius offered taking a step back from her to look at her properly.  
"Yeah. I'll apparate us back." She offered holing out her hand for him and giving a weak smile that didn't reach her hazel eyes.

As you couldn't apparate straight onto their campsite because of their wards Ava landing just outside of it. Their new campsite was on the edge of the woods could easily get to the never ending amount of fields from there new site. It was more open now, and they were more vulnerable now Ava thought; it made her uneasy. A quick look around told her where Lily had left the three white rocks to indicate the edge of their wards. With her hands buried in her pockets she marched up to them and marched through their wards. Her sheer panic had washed away only to be replaced by her anger again. The campsite was half set up which was a good sign of James and Lily being there.

"James? Lily? Are you here?" She called out. She paused to look around their campsite, to see if there were any signs of them being here. Just at the edge of James and Sirius' tents their rucksacks lay on the ground. She called out them again, this time slightly louder.

Lily and James came tumbling out of their tent, looking flushed and ruffled; they were both giggling like a pair of little girls. "Hi" Lily said sheepishly.

"You're kidding me, right? Tell me you two were not fooling around in their." Ava said with her eyes narrowed, nose scrunched and her hands pressed together and pointing at the two of them; Lily stood with her he gaze shifting from Ava, Sirius and the ground. A blush as red as her hair spread across her face. James stood with the smuggest grin on his face.  
"Man I wouldn't" Sirius warned him.

"Are you actually taking this whole thing seriously? Because _I_ sure as hell am. Why the _hell_ are you two fooling around in here, when my parents and little bloody sister and being beaten and God knows what else every _single_ day they're in that damn cottage for?!"  
"We checked as much as we could today. We came back and you weren't here so we just thought..." Lily left the rest of that sentence unspoken.  
"You know why we weren't back yet? It's because we found them! Oh and we also found out they're about to be murdered tomorrow, but if you're busy we'll go save them some other time." Ava was shouting at them now.

"Hey calm down" James told her his face void of the smugness now.  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. _You_ have no idea what I'm currently going through. Each member of _your_ family will be _safe_. They can protect themselves James. Mine can't. I thought you would be able to understand that Lily. Ever given one thought how all of this will effect their future or mine? Huh, what happens if _I don't save_ them? What happens if I save them? How damaged will they be? Thought about any of that or is it too time consuming?" Ava struggled to keep her voice level throughout all of that, but she was able to fake a smile. She wouldn't look away from James until he would.

Lily's face was pale now. "Did you find them? Really?" Lily asked quietly. Sirius nodded and told her that everything Ava had told them was true. Ava had turned her back on them all and was rubbing her face with her hands in attempt to control herself.

"Okay so we go get them tonight then." James proclaimed in an attempt to soften the mood. "Did you learn anything about the cottage that we could use." He asked.  
"The front door is locked and all the windows are boarded up. We would make too much noise trying to get through those. Wait, Sirius you said something about a door to a cellar?  
"Um, yeah" He looked a little shocked to be pulled into the conversation. "It was hidden pretty well by the overgrowth but it looked safe enough to use."  
"If we could open that up, we could use it to get in and out. Lily said, her mind now racing ahead to create a plan for them all. "How many floors are there?" She asked.  
"Two, and the cellar." Ava said looking at her now. "What have you got Lils?" She asked her best friend now.

"It's basic, _really. _Not even a plan but we go in through the cellar; check that out. Two of us will check the first floor the other two will check the second floor and pull them out from the cellar. See terrible. How many Death Eaters did you find?" Lily asked Sirius and Ava.  
"Not terrible, It will work. I overheard two of them, Sirius?"  
"I didn't see or hear anyone in particular."  
"Okay so there are at _least_ two of them, whatever happens make sure they're breathing before we leave. They _have_ to be breathing." Lily said making sure that they all looked her in the eye. They all nodded solemnly. "Great lets get packed up then!"

"That's all? No more planning round maps, no secret code names or hand gestures?" Sirius laughed, causing the girls to roll their eyes and James to laugh.

In under ten minutes they had they had their made campsite dismantled and wards taken down. Ava and Sirius had apparated James and Lily over to the hill in front of the cottage. They all had the disillusion charm on; so they could safely cross the distance between the house and the hill, although the dark of the night could of safely hidden them. Crossing that field in the light of the moon leading Ava to the prison that held her family was one of the most difficult things to do. After each step; her body felt heavier, her heart sped up-That was really starting to annoy her now- and her lungs screamed for air. She had never felt so alone, she couldn't see any of her friends and knowing that they were there with her didn't quite help. She began to beg to not feel a thing; feeling numb would be better than this feeling of anxiety. She felt someone nudge her shoulder. It was Sirius. He whispered in her ear that he was 'right here, right here doll' and she sighed in relief, she lifted her head and marched on.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_"Dad?" Ava cried out._

* * *

"Oh dad!" Ava cried again as she took off across the small, dim attic. Her father, Henry, was a dark haired loving man in his early forties. He taught Ava many things, one of those being how to stand tall and be proud of yourself, flaws included. He was strong, kind and a gentle man. But the man that stood hunched in the corner of this dank attic had no resemblance of that man. His face showed no signs of love. It was hard, cold and angry, his eyes burned with pure hate. He stood with his back to the corner wall and looked to be ready to throw a punch or two. The wild look in his usually soft brown eyes stopped Ava abruptly.

"Come on you bastards, take me again. Not her, she's just a child." He spat at her with such venom that he was almost unrecognisable.  
"Dad, it's me. Ava." Ava said quietly trying to coax out the soft side of him that she knew and wasn't afraid of.  
"No, I'm not falling for this again. It was funny the first time now it's just painful. Stop with your stupid magic tricks." he clamoured.  
"What have they done to you?"  
"Not they, you! Now cut the crap and lets get on with it."  
"Dad stop being stupid it's actually me. I came to get you, with my friends. Sirius, you remember me telling you about him? And James and Lily. They're both downstairs. Come on, we don't have anytime." She urged.

From behind her father came peeping a small, scared figure cradling her right arm to her chest. Her wide eyes stared in disbelief at her big sister. There was something else on her face too, it wasn't terror or pain or the look of complete hopelessness either. It was pride.  
"I knew it! I knew you'd come get us! They told me I was stupid for thinking so but you did, you're here!" She said with delight as she bounced on her toes. Her father held her back from running at her. "Can't you tell dad, it's really her this time. Come on, we have to go" She pulled her eyebrows together so tightly that they almost touched.  
"You're sure about this Cassy?" The two girls father asked the twelve year old.  
"Yes, I told you it wasn't her the last time, but now it is. I know my big sister and that's her. Now come on. I want to go home."

Hearing this Ava opened her arms and Cassidy ran and jumped onto her. Ava held her tightly against herself and buried her head in her sisters hair to hide her tears. Their father pulled them to him and hugged them both. Sirius begrudgingly broke up their reunion to remind Ava that they were expected to be outside the cottage in twenty minutes.  
"Let me just get your mother. I'll have to carry her. She's, sick." He said without meeting Ava's eyes. Ava's father ignored Sirius' protests that he should carry her as he was healthier but stopped is pestering when Henry reminded him that he was the only other person with the power to fight off their captors if needs be. With Martha safely in his arms and Sirius scouting ahead they began descending the stairs. The hallway was clear and Ava sent across Sirius first, followed by her parents and then herself, holding tightly onto her sisters hand and her wand, silently they crossed the long quiet hallway.

The narrow Kitchen was darker now and colder too. Sirius guided them all across to the barred gate that led down to the cellar. With his back to the rest of the room he began to unlock the door. It had locked again."Okay so in the cellar there's another way out of here. Through another couple doors, from there in fifteen minutes we're meeting James and Lily and then  
we're leaving. Sirius come on, hurry up. We have to go." Ava pressed on.  
"Have to go? You only just arrived and you haven't even said hello to your hosts." Announced a voice from the shadowed corner of the kitchen.

Silence. Silenced followed suit, no one seemed to breath, the metal gate no longer rattled and the leaky tap stopped dripping. The whole room seemed to freeze in that one moment. A woman, only a few years older than Sirius and Ava stepped out of the shadows. Her dark red was pulled tightly in a bun at the back of her head, her wide face was pulled into a disgusted sneer. She stood tall in her black robes.

"Are you two trying to steal from me?" The woman broke the silence. The voice was familiar to Ava, it was the female voice she overheard earlier on that afternoon. That seemed almost like a different lifetime now not just a few hours ago.  
"Stealing from you?" Ava shrieked.  
"Yes you're trying to take my muggles. It wasn't easy for me to get a hold of them, you know." The woman; Alecto, Ava remembered, seemed perplexed at the five of them. As she was talking Ava carefully shuffled her sister behind her back, out of any danger.  
"Your muggles? They are people. They're my family, I'm not stealing them I'm saving them. You freakin kidnapped them! What's the matter with you?! You're talking about them as if they're some kind of animal." There was no hiding Ava's disgust.  
"Shut up you stupid child, they're worth a lot less then some animals. Now you and your buddy are going to march them back up to their attic before I call my brother and we kill you all." Alecto threatened with her short black wand aimed at them all. Ava stepped forward and pulled her own wand out.

"Sirius if you can't open that door is suggest you blow the bloody thing off." Ava directed at the eldest Black and diverted her full attention to the Death Eater in front of her. "Now I'm not going to do that. I'm going to give you once chance to let us walk away from here altogether." She warned.

Alecto just laughed at her and threw the first cruse, Ava deflected it. The curse ricochet off the pile of dirty dishes back to Alecto. She side stepped it with a vicious growl. Their duel began properly. Ava fought defensively, she couldn't allow one single curse to slip past her, when she could she threw out a perfectly aimed curse at the Death Eater. Ava was good, her defence was impeccable and this only angered Alecto. Her curses became stronger and wilder. She whipped her wand faster, and flicked it around like a baton twirler. Ava stood her ground as Alecto danced and moved around looking for a weak spot in her defence, although there was none. With an animal like grunt Alecto shot out a burst of flames from her wand tip and a flick of Ava's wrist she transformed it to a flock of birds. Ava laughed at her.

"Take your time Sirius, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She mocked. She wasn't lying either, it was fun. She could feel the lead stones of guilt and fear that had weighed her down over the past week float off her. The anger she felt towards her families captives was being dealt with in ways that wouldn't harm her loved ones. She was making this son of a bitch pay. Pay for all the pain she had inflicted. God did that feel good.

No. Ava thought, She mustn't enjoy this, that would make her they same as them. No, she can't let that happen. This needs to stop.

She flicked her wand arm up over her head and stunned Alecto out cold, the Death Eater fell down onto the kitchen floor with a soft thud. Ava spun on her heel and blasted the metal door right off its hinges. "You were wasting too much time." She lied at the faces of surprise that stared at her and bolted down the stairs. At the bottom she looked over her shoulder and saw that none of them had moved. "Come on, she has a brother somewhere, get a move on." She barked and quickly and carefully they all climbed down the staircase into the cellar.

Sirius lifted his wand and sent a ball of pale blue light up in the air to illuminate the small, damp room. With the room now lit up the could all see the stairs that were just a few paces ahead of them. Ava ran up them, kicked the open and started to push her sister, mother and father out when she heard James and Lily call out to them as the came running down the stairs of the kitchen.

"Ava, Sirius! They know we're here. Get out! Get out now!" James shouted.  
"Yeah we know" Sirius laughed at them from the top of the stairs that led out of the cellar. "Now come on!" He shouted back.  
They ran across the cellar, James pushing Lily through the door first, when Alecto and her brother descended the stairs opposite them.  
"God damn it, will you two just stop already!" Sirius exasperated. He pulled Ava out of the door and blasted away both sets of stairs, leaving them both trapped in the cellar. He grabbed her hand and followed the rest of them as they ran across the fields of grass the hill, leaving a cloud of dust and rubble behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_"Dad?" Ava cried out._

* * *

"Oh dad!" Ava cried again as she took off across the small, dim attic. Her father, Henry, was a dark haired loving man in his early forties. He taught Ava many things, one of those being how to stand tall and be proud of yourself, flaws included. He was strong, kind and a gentle man. But the man that stood hunched in the corner of this dank attic had no resemblance of that man. His face showed no signs of love. It was hard, cold and angry, his eyes burned with pure hate. He stood with his back to the corner wall and looked to be ready to throw a punch or two. The wild look in his usually soft brown eyes stopped Ava abruptly.

"Come on you bastards, take me again. Not her, she's just a child." He spat at her with such venom that he was almost unrecognisable.  
"Dad, it's me. Ava." Ava said quietly trying to coax out the soft side of him that she knew and wasn't afraid of.  
"No, I'm not falling for this again. It was funny the first time now it's just painful. Stop with your stupid magic tricks." he clamoured.  
"What have they done to you?"  
"Not they, you! Now cut the crap and lets get on with it."  
"Dad stop being stupid it's actually me. I came to get you, with my friends. Sirius, you remember me telling you about him? And James and Lily. They're both downstairs. Come on, we don't have anytime." She urged.

From behind her father came peeping a small, scared figure cradling her right arm to her chest. Her wide eyes stared in disbelief at her big sister. There was something else on her face too, it wasn't terror or pain or the look of complete hopelessness either. It was pride.  
"I knew it! I knew you'd come get us! They told me I was stupid for thinking so but you did, you're here!" She said with delight as she bounced on her toes. Her father held her back from running at her. "Can't you tell dad, it's really her this time. Come on, we have to go" She pulled her eyebrows together so tightly that they almost touched.  
"You're sure about this Cassy?" The two girls father asked the twelve year old.  
"Yes, I told you it wasn't her the last time, but now it is. I know my big sister and that's her. Now come on. I want to go home."

Hearing this Ava opened her arms and Cassidy ran and jumped onto her. Ava held her tightly against herself and buried her head in her sisters hair to hide her tears. Their father pulled them to him and hugged them both. Sirius begrudgingly broke up their reunion to remind Ava that they were expected to be outside the cottage in twenty minutes.  
"Let me just get your mother. I'll have to carry her. She's, sick." He said without meeting Ava's eyes. Ava's father ignored Sirius' protests that he should carry her as he was healthier but stopped is pestering when Henry reminded him that he was the only other person with the power to fight off their captors if needs be. With Martha safely in his arms and Sirius scouting ahead they began descending the stairs. The hallway was clear and Ava sent across Sirius first, followed by her parents and then herself, holding tightly onto her sisters hand and her wand, silently they crossed the long quiet hallway.

The narrow Kitchen was darker now and colder too. Sirius guided them all across to the barred gate that led down to the cellar. With his back to the rest of the room he began to unlock the door. It had locked again."Okay so in the cellar there's another way out of here. Through another couple doors, from there in fifteen minutes we're meeting James and Lily and then  
we're leaving. Sirius come on, hurry up. We have to go." Ava pressed on.  
"Have to go? You only just arrived and you haven't even said hello to your hosts." Announced a voice from the shadowed corner of the kitchen.

Silence. Silenced followed suit, no one seemed to breath, the metal gate no longer rattled and the leaky tap stopped dripping. The whole room seemed to freeze in that one moment. A woman, only a few years older than Sirius and Ava stepped out of the shadows. Her dark red was pulled tightly in a bun at the back of her head, her wide face was pulled into a disgusted sneer. She stood tall in her black robes.

"Are you two trying to steal from me?" The woman broke the silence. The voice was familiar to Ava, it was the female voice she overheard earlier on that afternoon. That seemed almost like a different lifetime now not just a few hours ago.  
"Stealing from you?" Ava shrieked.  
"Yes you're trying to take my muggles. It wasn't easy for me to get a hold of them, you know." The woman; Alecto, Ava remembered, seemed perplexed at the five of them. As she was talking Ava carefully shuffled her sister behind her back, out of any danger.  
"Your muggles? They are people. They're my family, I'm not stealing them I'm saving them. You freakin kidnapped them! What's the matter with you?! You're talking about them as if they're some kind of animal." There was no hiding Ava's disgust.  
"Shut up you stupid child, they're worth a lot less then some animals. Now you and your buddy are going to march them back up to their attic before I call my brother and we kill you all." Alecto threatened with her short black wand aimed at them all. Ava stepped forward and pulled her own wand out.

"Sirius if you can't open that door is suggest you blow the bloody thing off." Ava directed at the eldest Black and diverted her full attention to the Death Eater in front of her. "Now I'm not going to do that. I'm going to give you once chance to let us walk away from here altogether." She warned.

Alecto just laughed at her and threw the first cruse, Ava deflected it. The curse ricochet off the pile of dirty dishes back to Alecto. She side stepped it with a vicious growl. Their duel began properly. Ava fought defensively, she couldn't allow one single curse to slip past her, when she could she threw out a perfectly aimed curse at the Death Eater. Ava was good, her defence was impeccable and this only angered Alecto. Her curses became stronger and wilder. She whipped her wand faster, and flicked it around like a baton twirler. Ava stood her ground as Alecto danced and moved around looking for a weak spot in her defence, although there was none. With an animal like grunt Alecto shot out a burst of flames from her wand tip and a flick of Ava's wrist she transformed it to a flock of birds. Ava laughed at her.

"Take your time Sirius, I haven't had this much fun in ages." She mocked. She wasn't lying either, it was fun. She could feel the lead stones of guilt and fear that had weighed her down over the past week float off her. The anger she felt towards her families captives was being dealt with in ways that wouldn't harm her loved ones. She was making this son of a bitch pay. Pay for all the pain she had inflicted. God did that feel good.

No. Ava thought, She mustn't enjoy this, that would make her they same as them. No, she can't let that happen. This needs to stop.

She flicked her wand arm up over her head and stunned Alecto out cold, the Death Eater fell down onto the kitchen floor with a soft thud. Ava spun on her heel and blasted the metal door right off its hinges. "You were wasting too much time." She lied at the faces of surprise that stared at her and bolted down the stairs. At the bottom she looked over her shoulder and saw that none of them had moved. "Come on, she has a brother somewhere, get a move on." She barked and quickly and carefully they all climbed down the staircase into the cellar.

Sirius lifted his wand and sent a ball of pale blue light up in the air to illuminate the small, damp room. With the room now lit up the could all see the stairs that were just a few paces ahead of them. Ava ran up them, kicked the open and started to push her sister, mother and father out when she heard James and Lily call out to them as the came running down the stairs of the kitchen.

"Ava, Sirius! They know we're here. Get out! Get out now!" James shouted.  
"Yeah we know" Sirius laughed at them from the top of the stairs that led out of the cellar. "Now come on!" He shouted back.  
They ran across the cellar, James pushing Lily through the door first, when Alecto and her brother descended the stairs opposite them.  
"God damn it, will you two just stop already!" Sirius exasperated. He pulled Ava out of the door and blasted away both sets of stairs, leaving them both trapped in the cellar. He grabbed her hand and followed the rest of them as they ran across the fields of grass the hill, leaving a cloud of dust and rubble behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three **

_He grabbed her hand and followed the rest of them as they ran across the fields of grass the hill, leaving a cloud of dust and rubble behind them._

At the base of the hill stood Ava's family and friends. In the dim moonlight she could see James standing with her feverish mother, whilst her father hovered around the two of them, wiping away sweat and dirt off his wife's clammy face. Cassidy, her younger sister, stood beside them, pulling away from Lily who was crouched and examining her broken arm. Although Ava knew the were still so close to the danger that seemed to swarm around them, she couldn't hide the relief that she felt now that they were all together. She swallowed the bubbling rise of laughter, she didnt need hysterics now. She needed order and control.

With the dying rumble of the cottage echoing behind them Ava addressed the matter at hand about their safety.  
You couldn't just go and rob the 'dark lord' and all his mindless minions without something happening to them, right?  
"Where are we going?" she slowly asked. The look on her friends faces showed that they clearly hadn't thought this far ahead in their plans. Which was stupid and reckless, exactly what Lily had told them all about earlier but their recklessness paid off, hadn't it?

The needed a safe haven. A place where they would all be protected from death eaters, a place where they all could recover. Nobody knew the extent of the damage yet. The muggle world would be too risky, Ava would hate herself if she was the cause of any destruction there, this wasn't their fight. And you never knew who you could trust these days in the magical world. Fear can make even the strongest reckless.  
Ava turned down James' suggestions of his home. The Potters had been kind enough already. The suggestions stopped as everyone thought and the silence grew. Cassy broke the ongoing, eerie silence with a one worded question.

"Hogwarts?" she whispered. Her scared eyes widened and her brows pushed together. The look on her face reminded Ava then just how young she was. Ava crossed the distance between them in three strides and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Cassy, that's brilliant. It's, it's perfect-"  
"It's possible, we can get you in and we all know we can trust Dumbledore." Interrupted Sirius.  
"Whoa, you can't just walk into the castle Av, it'll be empty its still _summer._ Plus who knows if Dumbledore will even be there? Wait, what d'you mean 'we can get you in?" Asked Lily with a look of curiosity and annoyance painted across her face.  
"Do you honestly think you know all of Hogwarts' secrets sweet Lily? That castle has more than one entrance, and you happen to be besties with the somebodies who knows a few of them." Sirius said with a wink. "Its not going to be easy though and we might have to break a law or two, that's only if we get caught but I'm pretty sure we won't"

Listening to everything Sirius had to say Ava had a lot to think about and no time to waste thinking about it. There was a possibility of a criminal record, the chance of hurting her family more on the way there too. And could she really weigh everything on the slim chance that Sirius and James could get them into Hogwarts, plus once they were there, where would they go from there? She decided to cross that bridge when she came to

But if not Hogwarts, then where else to?  
Ava decided there was no time to argue more or wait around for any other ideas and decided it was worth a shot.  
"Okay, Sirius, James you've got one chance. Take us to school."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_"Okay, Sirius, James you've got one chance. Take us to school."_

Take us to school? Ava repeated in her head as she winced at just how lame what she said really was. She winced as she heard James and Sirius's cackles. The two boys laughter spread contagiously, first to Cassy who laughed so hard she almost cried, then to Lilly, Ava's her parents then finally to Ava, herself. Their few minutes of hysterical laughter eased the tense atmosphere that surrounded them.

With eyes full of tears and aching ribs everybody apparated together and in a blink of an eye they were all standing along the cobbled main street of Hogsmeade. In the very early hours of the morning there isn't an awful lot see; even the three broomsticks was shut, but Ava could feel that crackle of magic in the air and she was sure Cassidy would be able to feel it too. With hushed whispers and careful tip toeing through shadows James and Sirius lead their party up toward the Shrieking Shack.

The shrieking shack stood by itself, moaning and creaking in dark morning shadows. The shadows cast over it by the setting moon really made the house live up to its new name 'The most haunted building in Britain.'

"James, what are we doing here?" Hissed Ava as her little sister gripped tight on her hand and stared, transfixed at the ghostly building.  
"There's a tunnel that goes from the shack straight to the school grounds." he answered.  
"You're not afraid of a few ghosts Avs?" Teased Sirius.  
"Black we live in a school _full_ of ghosts for most of the year, no I'm not afraid. I just thought you couldn't get into the Shrieking Shack"

"If you try hard enough you can get into anything" Ava would swear that Sirius' reply came with both his perfected wink and smirk. With that remark Ava stood up straight and marched straight past the oldest black brother and into the grounds surrounding the shack. Soon after the others followed. Sirius took the lead and circled round the back of the house and came to a stop at the large boarded up window on the side of the house. He pulled off the loose board and muttered a charm, as the others gathered around him, behind the boards that covered up the window a large panel of glass was missing. There wasn't any large sharp edges of glass, that you could cut yourself on. The window was just completely bare of glass. James climbed in through the window first and began pulling the others in his party through after him. Carefully and gently he eased each of Ava's family in through the window, once they were all through Ava jumped through. Sirius climbed through last and magically sealed the window back up after him.

Although it was night Ava could still make out the dank dirty wallpaper that hung in strips falling off the wall. The few pieces of furniture in the house lay scattered and broken. The thick layers of dust and dirt coating everything in the shack made it difficult to breath and Ava's mother was already beginning to struggle in the stiff aired room. James led them all to a trapdoor in the floor, he heaved it up to reveal a dank tunnel.  
"Trust me, you follow this through and we'll be at Hogwarts in no time" James said sincerely.

Manoeuvring through the tunnel was not an easy task with three severely malnourished and beat up muggles. It was awkward, cramped and dark even with all the magical light Ava and the other could make.

Both Ava and Lily were speechless to find out that the tunnel ended at a small hole at the base of the Whomping Willow.  
"But How many people know about this? Its brilliant!" cried Lily with a look of sheer delight on her face, that look quickly faded as James and Sirius shared a dark look between them before the latter mumbled something that to Ava sounded like too many.

Once everyone was out of the tunnel, and dusted whatever dirt they could off, they all solemnly marched up toward the great oak doors of Hogwarts castle.


End file.
